


Uhma

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Salasuhde, Secret Relationship, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäisten juopottelu mainittuna, pettämistä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Se ei ollut ensimmäinen eikä taatusti viimeinen suudelma, jonka Sirius oli saanut, mutta se oli kieltämättä kiusallisin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter





	Uhma

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012 meseketjuun, jossa minun _olisi pitänyt_ kirjoittaa Lily/Siriusta. En edes maininnut ko. paritusta tägeissä koska jumalauta, tää on silkkaa Sirius/Jamesia :D Syytän kaikesta Sisiljaa!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Sirius!"

Sirius kääntyi kannoillaan ja sai sylinsä täyteen Evansia. "Lily?"

"Voi Si-Sirius..." Lily nyyhkytti ja tuhri Siriuksen paidan ripsivärillään. "Kaikki on ohi!"

Sirius pälyili hermostuneena ympärilleen. Hän oli jo kymmenen minuuttia myöhässä eikä oikein voinut ottaa Evansia mukaansa. Ei siihen tapaamiseen.

"Ei kai sentään?"

Evans tuhahti ja Sirius haistoi ilmiselvän viininlemahduksen. Hän huokaisi turhautuneena; Rohkelikkojen riehakkaat kultajuhlat tarkoittivat valitettavasti, että jopa Evans otti. Eikä Evans ollut kännissä siedettävää seuraa — jos koskaan muulloinkaan.

"Näin Jamesin sen korpinkynteläisen luntun kanssa!" Lily ulvaisi.

"Niinkö?" Sirius kysyi ymmällään. "Minkä niistä?" 

"Gillianin. Se tunki kieltään Jamesin kurkkuun keskellä kolmannen kerroksen käytävää!"

"Ai", Sirius äännähti ja nielaisi tyhjää.

"Mutta älä luulekaan, että olisin antanut Jamesin huomata että huomasin. Hän on niin ääliö! Onneksi sinä rakastat minua", Lily sanoi niistäen nenänsä Siriuksen tarjoamaan nenäliinaan. "Etkö rakastakin?"

"Mitä, joo, totta kai", Sirius myönteli ja taputteli hajamielisenä Evansin selkää. Hän yritti kuumeisesti keksiä tarpeeksi hyvää tekosyytä, jonka nojalla saisi Evansin pois käsistään. Ehkä joku luokan tytöistä voisi auttaa? Sirius katsoi olkansa yli ja huomasikin Margaretin lähettyvillä. Mutta juuri kun hän oli huikkaamassa avunpyyntönsä, Evansin varmat sormet tarttuivat hänen leukaansa ja käänsivät hänen päänsä takaisin.

"Meistä tulee onnellisia, sinusta ja minusta", Lily kehräsi ja lukitsi sormensa Siriuksen niskaan vetäen tämän märkään ja happaman viinin makuiseen suudelmaan.

Se ei ollut ensimmäinen eikä taatusti viimeinen suudelma, jonka Sirius oli saanut, mutta se oli kieltämättä kiusallisin. He olivat kaikkien näkyvissä ja James sentään seurusteli Evansin kanssa. Ainakin näennäisesti. Mutta vaikka Evans vaikutti pienikokoiselta ja hennolta, hänen otteensa oli tiukka ja huulensa paloivat Siriuksen suuta vasten. Eikä Sirius olisi ollut Sirius, ellei hän olisi kiertänyt käsiään Evansin ympärille ja puristanut tätä itseään vasten. Tai ellei hän olisi vastannut suudelmaan ja työntänyt kieltään kisailemaan Evansin kielen kanssa.

Suudelma loppui yllättäen, kun Sirius riuhtaistiin irti Evansista ja tyrkättiin vasten kiviseinää.

"James!" Lily huudahti kauhistuneena, mutta tokeni nopeasti ja työnsi nyrkkinsä lanteilleen. "Nopeastipa hankkiuduit eroon siitä nartusta!"

"Lily, olet kännissä. Mene nukkumaan", James sanoi hampaidensa lomasta eikä edes vilkaissut Siriusta.

"Haista paska, menen minne haluan!" Lily huusi ja pyörähti kannoillaan. Hän marssi suurieleisesti huoneen poikki, tarttui Meganin pulloon ja joi sen muutamalla kulauksella loppuun välittämättä parhaan ystävänsä vaimeista vastusteluista.

"Ulos", James murahti Siriukselle ja osoitti muotokuva-aukkoa. Sirius katsoi parhaaksi totella.

Sivukäytävän suojassa James tuuppasi Siriuksen vasten seinää ja astui aivan iholle.

"Gillian oli harhakuva, koska en ollut odottamassa Lilyä."

"Arvasin."

"Enkä halua että sinäkään odotat Lilyä", James muotoili sanansa niin, etteivät ne kuulostaneet kysymykseltä, mutta Sirius nyökkäsi silti.

"En minäkään."

Jameskin nyökkäsi, ja hänen ruskeat silmänsä syttyivät taas hehkuun. Sirius päästi ulos henkäyksen, jota ei ollut tiennyt pidättelevänsä. Se valui Jamesin huulille, ja tämän sormet kiristyivät Siriuksen harteilla.

"Odotin sinua", James henkäisi kasvot vain tuuman päässä Siriuksen huulista.

"Tiedän! Yritin tulla, mutta Lily—"

"Ei puhuta nyt Lilystä", James keskeytti varmasti ja astui vieläkin lähemmäs Siriusta. Reisi reiden lomaan. Sirius sihahti ja puristi sormensa tiukasti Jamesin pakaroille.

"Ei puhuta", hän lupasi Jamesin suuhun ja unohti kaiken.


End file.
